Approval
by angelre0702
Summary: The perilous gap between breathless lips were nearly closed. One had wavy blonde curls, the other had hair like her father. They had one thing in common; tear leaking eyes silently screamed "Love me" at each other. - Everyone thought Riley and Maya were "just friends". How will they react when they eventually come out dating, especially with one homophobic parent?


Decided I'd finally post this on here. It's been a lotta work even for the first chapter, guys, but I promise I won't give up on this so easily. Sorry for the crappy beginning.

BANG!

It was enough to startle the almost asleep Riley, quickly falling off the bed as her eyes slowly creeped to the window. Rather afraid of seeing what it was, she didn't dare move the rest of her body. Seeing it was only a very familiar face, she sighed. Swinging her pink pajama'd legs over the edge of her bed, the girl that peered in her window fell away from sight almost as fast as she was spotted. Trudging lazily over to the window, the 12 year old girl began fumbling with the lock.

Opening it, she stuck her head out and her gaze traveled to the blonde. "Maya!" The girl crouched, sniffling slightly as she held her head in slight pain.

"Hey, Riles," yawned Maya, briefly rubbing her temple before Riley made room for her to crawl in.

After she entered her friend's room, Riley's confused expression didn't shock the blonde at all. "Were.. were you watching me sleep?" The brunette sat on her bed, legs folded whereas Maya sat on the window seat. Scoffing, "No, of course not," Riley laughed a tad too loud.

"You were watching me sleep!" Exclaimed the girl, wheras Maya's frown gave away she wasn't that thrilled. Wait, why were you watching me sleep?"

"Well," Started the girl, brows furrowed as she thought of a good explanation. `You help me sleep,`  
>Maya thought absentmindedly, before finding a solution. "I was locked out of my apartment."<p>

Riley only scoffed, a brow rising. "Maya, we left school today at 4. Where were you all day, and-" She checked the clock on her bedside table. "-it's 1 am! How were you locked out /that/ long without knowing?"

The blonde knew she was defeated. "Fine. I was watching you sleep, alright? I was bored so I came here. It's kinda soothing, really," Maya shamefully explained, hanging her head in dissapointment.

Riley, knowing her best friend would be exhausted walking all the way back, said, "You can sleep with me tonight,". Maya's brows rose in curiousity, shocked her friend didn't react negatively to what she'd been doing.

"You sure?" The 13 year-old girl had enough power to walk back to her apartment if she wanted to, however she was being rather lazy and didn't want to go back to her hard mattress. "Yeah, why not?" Riley replied, before playfully scooting over on her bed and flipping the TV on.

Maya awkwardly stalked over to her bed, trying her best not to wake up Riley's parents. She decided they'd be rather dumbfounded why Maya was in her room at this ungodly hour.

She positioned herself on her friend's bed with her crown atop the headrest, arms folded on her chest as her BFF found a rerun of "Pretty Little Liars". Snickering to herself, Maya's gaze could be found on Riley's face as she rose a brow.

"You sure know me well, eh?" Riley only grinned, before beginning to fumble with the Sleep Timer. Setting it to 45 minutes, the two practically cocooned theirselves in the heavy blanket tucked into the butterfly bedspread. Before 15 minutes passed, the blonde was deeply asleep with her stomach rising and falling like a baby.

However, the brunette fell asleep a tad after Maya did, a bubbly emotion rising in her chest as she watched Maya sleeping like she did to her. "Wow," Riley examined her peaceful features, noticing, like the countless times before, how beautiful she was.

Pushing the feeling away, the younger girl turned over on her side and began to doze off.

CORY'S P.O.V

It was around 9:00 I walked into my daughter's bedroom, and what I saw bewildered me. My little girl was cocooned in Maya's embrace, and by the look on her face it seemed she'd just fallen back asleep.

To be honest, it reminded me of how my mother walked in on Topanga and I sleeping together and we had to "talk" after it happened. I sighed to myself, noting they might have issues later.

Tip-toeing out of the room, I walked into the kitchen where Topanga was making eggs. "Guess who's in there with Riley?" I asked, trying. "Who? Maya?" My wife guessed, briefly looking up from her pan as she continuosly flipped the eggs. "Yeah, and guess what they're doing?"

I didn't give my wife a chance to answer. "Sleeping! Together! Go see it!" Being the childish man I am, I shooed my wife away from the stove, and in result she slapped me with her dish towel across the thigh.

Childishly taking over, I began to copy Topanga's actions and continued her work. She walked into Riley's room, and I could hear the footsteps seize. Frowning to myself, I shook my head and began pondering the future. I'm not exactly thrilled I found my two girls holding eachother like that. Anyway, how'd she get in?

TOPANGA'S P.O.V

My husband walked in on me flipping the eggs, rather oddly I might add, and I raised a brow. "Guess who's in there with Riley?" He'd ask, whereas I automatically thought one name: "Maya?"

Cory frantically explained they were sleeping together, which I'd expected for a while now, them beingbest friends and all. However, the way he described it didn't make them seem like "best friends". And histone didn't excite me at all. He seemed.. upset. Slapping his thigh with a dishtowel for him to "shush" and calm down, I shrugged it off, typically expecting for the girls to be on the opposite sides of the bed, although what I walked in on blew my mind.

Maya, the girl barely older than Riley, practically embracing her. The girl's arms were around her waist, for God's sake! However, I found it quite cute as I didn't typically see it as a romantic gesture. Shooting a glare out the door, I quietly fumed over the simple thought of Cory being homophobic.

However, shooing the thought from my mind, I decided to let them be as I tiptoed out of the room. Seeing as my husband oddly vanished, I wrote the girls a note and set it propped up on the counter. "Gone to the supermarket and for a walk with Katy. Will be back at 3 sharp. Love you."

Seeing a piece of paper that fell on the floor, I bent down and picked it up, sighing at my husband's lack of balance. "Gone until 3:30, love you," was what it read. "Oh. That's where he went," I thought out loud, setting it beside mine and walking out of the door.

"Auggie is gone for the week at a youth Boy Scouts camping trip, so I don'tt need to remind the girls to watch after him," I thought absentmindedly, pacing down the hall.

CORY'S P.O.V

As soon as my wife left sight, I walked out the door after writing a simple note on the counter. "Gone until 3:30, love you."

Hate to end it here, guys, but I have to get to chapter 2. ^^' See you all then, it will hopefully be  
>posted soon.<p> 


End file.
